Vaults for safekeeping of property have been known in the art for quite some time. These vaults can often have properties which include a resistance to outside forces and elements, for example, an impact resistance, a fire resistance, a water resistance, etc. These vaults have also been known to be lockable to provide safekeeping of valuables within the vault.
Vaults that are currently known can also be mounted to a more secure structure such as a floor or wall of a building, for example by the use of lag bolts through attachment holes in the feet of a vault.
To achieve these desired properties vaults currently known feature construction of heavy and robust materials such as sheet metals, concrete, and the like. Construction in this nature has presented a common problem to vaults in that while being able to provide security for valuables, these vaults are relatively immobile thereby only providing security in a single location. In addition the current construction methods and materials can be relatively high in cost.
As such, it is an object of the present invention to solve the above problems and provide a vault for the safekeeping of valuables which is both relatively low cost in manufacture and portable while at the same time providing safety for storage of valuables.